


Friday Night Date

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gladio Fluff Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Innuendo, Mild Language, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: Iris was immensely excited for her date with the grade's hottest boy.  But when a group chat mishap revealed he was simultaneously seeingten other girls, it seemed like her night was going to be ruined.  And she'd so been looking forward to it...





	Friday Night Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/gifts).



> For Gladio Fluff Week 2018. I squeaked in under the Day 3 deadline for this one - Perfect Big Brother.
> 
> For Phoe, who headed Gladio Fluff Week 2018 and who's been an amazing friend to me. Thank you for everything! <3

“ _ Aaaaarrrgh! _ ”

Iris made a frustrated noise as she dropped her phone onto the couch beside her.  She raked her hands through her hair and flopped back aggressively, glaring up at the ceiling.

Gladio glanced up from his own phone, only slightly concerned.  These weren’t unusual noises out of Iris lately, as she was a teenager, but this one sounded a little more distressed than usual.  “You okay, Moogle?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Iris puffed in annoyance and shot a look in his direction.  “Don’t call me that,” she mumbled. “I’m not a little girl anymore.”  Alright, not a good day for nicknames, then. He wasn’t sure some days.  It wasn’t even clear if she’d want to talk about whatever had made her scream; some days she didn’t.

“It’s this boy,” Iris admitted after a long breath, and now Gladio’s phone was set aside and he was paying full attention.  Iris had mentioned her crushes on people of many varying identities since she started becoming interested in others that way, but none had ever made her sound quite so morose.

“Go on,” Gladio said evenly, trying not to sound too interested for fear of scaring her off.  Iris gave him a look that indicated that she knew he was hankering for details, but sighed and decided that her need to talk outweighed her innate desire to not talk about love with her  _ brother _ .

“You know that guy, Jeremy?”  Gladio nodded and kept quiet. He was intimately familiar with the blushes and giggles surrounding the boy’s name; if Iris’ word was anything to go by, he was the teenage heartthrob of the grade and he had chosen  _ her _ .  She’d been enamored by this, but Gladio suspected that the boy was looking for someone pretty to have on his arm and little else.  But, he had acknowledged, it was entirely possible that he was being biased. Not to mention Iris was intelligent, and Gladio had decided to step back and let her figure it out.  “Well,” Iris continued, “he’s been talking all week about this big surprise date he wants to take me on, and I’ve  _ really _ been looking forward to it.

“Uh-huh,” Gladio cautiously interjected, waiting to see where this was going.

“So today, he texts me, right?”  Iris threw her hands up. “Except it turns out he added me to a group chat!  So he just told  _ ten _ other girls in our grade ‘Can’t wait for Friday, babe,” with a  _ winky face!   _ We all tore him a new one and told him to go take a hike before making our own group chat to make fun of him, and I think two of them set up their own date with each other.”

She sounded so indignant that Gladio couldn’t help but scowl as well, though internally he was smirking at the thought of that subhuman’s face when he’d realized his mistake.  “Did they,” he said evenly. Iris nodded, though she still seemed...out of sorts. “Honestly, sounds like you’re better off.” But still she looked unhappy and Gladio sat back.  “Seems like you’ve still got something on your mind, though.”

Iris sighed and slumped her shoulders.  “Yeah,” she admitted quietly. “I mean...I know he’s a huge asshole - ”  

“Language,” Gladio chided lightly, though neither of them thought it was even a remotely serious reprimand.

“A jerkoff, then, whatever.  But...I was really looking forward to whatever we were going to do.”  She sighed again and flopped back against the couch. “It sounded like a lot of fun.”

Gladio nodded, standing from his chair.  He’d suspected it was something like that.  Iris had been fluttering around the house the last few days, super excited for her upcoming date, and now it had been ripped out from beneath her.  Even if the boy she was going to be going with was a huge dick, he understood why she was disappointed. He didn’t say anything, though, plopping down beside her and wrapping an arm around her instead.

“Sorry the boys your age are big weenies,” Gladio finally said, and Iris was caught off guard enough that she actually laughed.

“Gladdy,” she pouted.  “Ugh. I’m starting to think all boys are big weenies.”  But instead of pushing him away like she was prone to do lately, she actually curled up against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.  Gladio took the gesture for what it was and smiled to himself. He was happy to know she was still willing to let him in once in a while.

“Hey, is Iggy a big weenie?” he teased her.

Iris made a raspberry noise with her lips.  “No, Iggy is a  _ gentleman _ .  You could learn a thing or two from him.  I hope you do, actually, with how much time you two spend together.”  She paused, realizing something. “Wow, you didn’t even try to say you’re  _ not _ a big weenie.”

“Call ‘em as I see ‘em.  Besides. Maybe Iggy likes big weenies.”  He reached over and rustled her hair firmly, making Iris screech and bat uselessly at his hands.  But even as she shouted and hollered for him to  _ knock it off, Gladdy _ , his mind was turning.

***

“Get dressed, kiddo.”

Iris jumped at the sound of her brother’s voice, but her reflexes kicked in and she caught the clothes he tossed at her.  “Oh my gods, Gladio, stop just throwing my things around,” she groused before his words kicked in. “Wait, why?”

“You’re getting picked up.”  Gladio glanced down at his watch, muscles flexing in his workout clothes.  “In about...15 minutes. Jared’s taking you out.”

“Jared?”  Iris was already up and moving, looking at the outfit that Gladio had thrown at her.  It was a cute summer dress that she liked to wear, and had in fact been planning to wear on her date.  The thought made her sink a little, but she straightened up. It was still cute, and she absolutely was still going to wear it.  Forget Jeremy. “Why?”

Gladio shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I got nothing. Look, hurry up, okay? I gotta get over to Iggy’s.”

Iris frowned a little.  She’d forgotten that Gladio had his date tonight and her shoulders dropped slightly.  She’d been hoping to just spend the night in with Gladio, goofing and maybe playing a game together or something.  “Oh,” was all she said, looking down at the outfit in her hands.

Gladio’s eyes softened and he stooped to give her a kiss on the forehead.  “Sorry, Moogle,” he said apologetically. “I’ll see you later, okay? Don’t wait up.”

She sighed and waved him away.  “Alright, Gladdy. Just go treat Iggy right, okay?”  Forcing on her brightest smile, she turned it on him.  “Hope you’re changing your outfit. You’ve got a lot to learn about being a  _ gentleman _ from him, after all.”

Gladio gave her a little smile and waved.  “We’re going for a run first,” he explained.  “See ya.” With that, he turned and disappeared.

Once Iris heard the door shut, she let her facade crack.  Iris sighed and reluctantly began to get dressed.

So much for a nice night in with her brother.  She knew she wasn’t the best at opening up to him lately, but he just didn’t understand what she was going through.  But maybe tonight, she could have tried to…

Annoyed with herself, she jerked the dress down over her head.  No, she didn’t want to interrupt his date with Ignis. They’d worked too hard to be recognized as a couple for her to be selfish and pull her brother away.

Too soon, Jared was calling her name, and Iris put the smile back on.

She could do this.  She could smile and go wherever Jared was taking her.

***

Iris raised her eyebrows curiously at the nice apartment complex that they pulled into.  “Jared?” she asked curiously. “Isn’t this where Iggy lives?”

The old man glanced back at her over the partition of the car, his eyes twinkling.  “Well, how about that,” was all he offered. “I’ve been asked to send you up to apartment 215, Miss Iris.”

  1.  Ignis’ apartment.  Now Iris _knew_ something was up.  But instead she smiled, thanked Jared, and exited the car.



A few minutes later, she cautiously knocked at the door of apartment 215.  The door opened and Ignis stood behind it with a smile on his face.

“Good evening,” he said warmly.  “It’s wonderful to see you, Iris.  Please, come in.”

“Hi, Iggy.” Iris smiled and entered the apartment, shutting the door behind her.  “What’s going on? I thought you and Gladdy had your date tonight?”

Ignis gave her the same mysterious smile that Jared had given her.  “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “I’m quite certain I don’t know anything about that.”

She crossed her arms and gave him a  _ look _ that showed she knew this was crap.  “Gladdy’s been talking about it all week,” she said with a roll of her eyes.  “About his hot date with you.”

“Hey, now, I said I had a  _ date _ .”  Gladio’s voice drifted from the back of the apartment as he made his way towards them.  “I just didn’t tell you with  _ who _ .” 

He stepped into the room, and Iris raised her eyebrows.  Gladio actually had his entire torso covered for once, the dark red short-sleeved button down going nicely with his dark jeans.  Belatedly she realized that he must have brought an extra set of clothes and changed out of his workout clothes once he'd arrived.  He gave her a crooked smile.  
  
“Hey, Moogle,” he said.  “So sorry that your date was a dick.”

“Language,” Ignis couldn’t help but interrupt with a roll of his eyes.

“A jerkoff, a big weenie, whatever.”  Gladio rolled his eyes in return and Iris giggled.  “Anyway. He was the actual worst, so I decided you need to see how a real gentleman should act.  Looked around for for something fun we could do, and I found out we’ve got a carnival happening - ”

Iris cut him off with a loud gasp.  “What?! The Mini-Moogle Carnival?” she shrieked.  “Gladdy, you said you were too busy to take me!” She couldn’t resist bopping him in the arm with another excited noise.

“Ow!  Damn, you’ve got a mean right hook.  But yeah,” he agreed with a smirk. “I was too busy planning to take you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”  But she found she was so excited that she didn’t care.  Gladio knew that she’d always wanted to see the Moogle Chocobo Carnival in Altissia, but that it was way too far and tumultuous of a journey to make with the current state of affairs in the world.  And when Iris had said she’d settle for the Mini-Moogle Carnival, Gladio had waved her off with how busy he was.

“Well, have fun.”  Ignis smiled at the two of them before pressing a chaste kiss to Gladio’s cheek.  “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“You’re not coming, Iggy?”  Iris was more than a little surprised.  The other man was a common fixture in their house more days than not, so she had expected to have his company here as well.

Ignis shook his head.  “Heavens, no,” he smiled.  “Tonight is your date, Iris.  It is for you and your brother, and I will want to hear all about it when you return.”

And though he’d never admit it to her, Iris knew that he had sacrificed his evening off with Gladio to make her happy.  She bit her lip and surged forward, wrapping her arms around him in a grateful hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered before pulling back to smile up at him.  He only gave her a smile and a nod in return as Gladio excitedly pulled her to his side.

A heavy arm slung around her.  “C’mon,” Gladio grinned down at her.  “Bet if we get there soon, there’ll be some hot funnel cake.”

***

Iris giggled happily as she gobbled down the last of her steaming hot funnel cake.  Gladio was normally so careful about what he ate, so seeing him wolf down an entire cake in almost one go was enough to made her giddy.

“Hey Gladdy.”  He looked up at her with an inquisitive noise, mouth still full of funnel cake.  With a wicked grin, she leaned over and swiped her fingers across his nose. “You got some powder on your face,” she said innocently.

Gladio yelped at the feeling of her greasy, powdery fingers on his face, but his surprise quickly morphed into a wicked grin.  “Oh yeah?” he said, voice low and dangerous but smile belying any real anger. His hand darted out and raked through her hair before she could stop him, and she screeched.  “Well, you got some in your hair,” he teased back.

“ _ Gladdyyyyyyy!” _ she hollered, grabbing his hand, but she couldn’t stop laughing despite her annoyance.  Oh well, did it matter? She could always shower. She couldn’t always sit here, having the time of her life with her brother.  His laughter was infectious, and they both cackled for far longer than the situation actually called for.

When the last of their giggles had finally died down, Gladio gathered their paper plates.  “C’mon,” he said. “Let me throw these away. I wanna do one more thing before we go.”

Iris followed him, her cheeks flushed from excitement as she clung to his arm with one hand and gently cradled her newly-won fish with another.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun, and she never wanted it to end. And it seemed Gladio didn’t want to go home either, but the moon was high in the sky and she knew their evening had to end at some point.

He led her to the test of strength with a smile on his face.  “Wanna see who’s the strongest?” he challenged her with a chuckle.

“Of course I do!”  Iris bounced on the balls of her feet and hurried over.  “Two swings, please!” she called to the attendant as she carefully sat down her bag and her fish.  She tried to fish out the money to pay, but Gladio handed it over first. He’d paid for everything all night, telling her to save her money for a rainy day.  She felt a little guilty, but he refused to hear any argument from her.

“You want first swing?” Gladio offered her the hammer, but Iris shook her head.

“No way!  I wanna see what I’ve got to beat!” she crowed, and he smirked.

“Have it your way,” he laughed as he reared up for his swing.  With a loud grunt, he brought the hammer down with all of his might.

The mark traveled quickly up the rails, making it past the rankings of “chocobo down” and “moogle pom pom” before finally stopping at “cactuar needles”, falling just short of “behemoth’s tusk”.  Gladio growled in frustration before handing over the hammer to his sister.

“Alright,” he teased.  “Let’s see what you can do.”

Iris nodded firmly, planting her feet and wrapping her hands tightly around the handle before driving it down with a primal shout.

_ Ding! _  She looked up with a wild grin at the sound, and watched the mark strike the bell marked “behemoth’s tusk”.

“I did it!” she shouted, tossing the hammer aside and leaping into Gladio’s arms.  He caught her with a chuckle and swung her around before smirking and pretending to drop her a few inches.  “Gladdyyyyyy!” Iris protested at her treatment, but he just laughed.

“Hey, you’re the strong one now,” he pointed out.  “It’s your turn to carry  _ me _ home!”

The attendant chuckled at the banter before disappearing behind the counter, only to reappear with a giant stuffed moogle in their arms that they could seemingly barely get a grip on.  “Here you are,” they said as they handed the toy to Iris with a smile.

“Thank you!” Iris tried to balance both the moogle and her fish, but Gladio carefully accepted the fish so that Iris could get her grip around the moogle - and boy, but her arms barely fit around it.  The thing was  _ huge _ .  Briefly Gladio wondered if their father would be annoyed with the extravagant toy, but then he decided he didn’t care.  It had been worth it to see her smile.

They left the lights of the carnival behind, walking into the night together.  Silently Iris shifted the moogle to an awkward one-handed hold so she could hook her free arm around Gladio’s.  She rested her head on his arm and smiled.

“Gladdy?” Iris whispered, and he looked down at her.  “I had a good time.” She clutched his arm a little tighter.  “Thanks for spending the evening with me. I know you were gonna go out with Iggy and you bailed on him.”

“Nah, it was nothing.  He and I can go out another time.  Besides, he wants to see you happy too.”  They came to a halt as Iris stifled a yawn and Gladio smiled.  “Want a lift?” he asked gently. She wanted to protest, argue again that she wasn’t a child, but she was so tired and he looked at her so earnestly that she knew she couldn’t argue.  Instead she nodded silently and Gladio stooped to let her climb onto his back. He delicately cradled the moogle and the fish in his arms as Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. Iris smiled sleepily and closed her eyes as she nuzzled into her brother’s hair.

“Love you, Gladdy,” she mumbled.

He chuckled softly, and she felt it.  “Love you too, Moogle.”

Maybe Gladio understood her better than she thought.


End file.
